1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a portable terminal capable of guiding a user to more easily invoke a function of the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal is a device that provides wireless communication to users through wireless communication with a base station (BS). This portable terminal is widespread as a necessity irrespective of gender, age and place. For transmission/reception of voice or video data, the portable terminal always includes a transmitter/receiver, a data input/output device, and an antenna.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a typical folder-type portable terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, the folder-type terminal includes a main housing 10, a folder 20, a hinge module by which the folder 20 is rotatably connected to the main housing 10, and a lens housing 30 installed rotatably in the hinge module.
The main housing 10 includes a keypad 42 with a plurality of keys and a microphone 14 on its top surface. The lens housing 30 is comprised of a camera lens 31 and a charge coupled device (CCD: not shown). The lens housing 30 is disposed coaxially with the hinge axis of the hinge module and thus rotates about the hinge axis.
When a user purchases a portable terminal, a user manual is also offered. As the portable terminal is equipped with more functions, cost constraints are imposed on a portable terminal provider because he must make and distribute the manual for guiding users to all functions.
Moreover, some users have difficulty in fully understanding the functions of the portable terminal through the manual. Even adept users take time to grasp the contents of the manual. If the user does not carry the manual, he may be unable to access a new function easily. Further, specifically function-related characters new to the user in the manual may frustrate him.